¿Eres feliz ahora?
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Un one shot de Herms & Draco....no todo es felicidad


Este es un Hermione & Draco, después de que toda su pasión y su amor se viera destruido por terceras personas

Esta pareja me encanta y creo que los que leen mis fics lo saben, pero a veces el amor no triunfa y no todos son felices ¿cierto? Les puedo decir que sí…

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz al leerlos….se les quiere…

Besos y abrazos…

¿Eres feliz ahora?

(HERMIONE)

Ahora, no te vayas y me dejes aquí

Haciendo como si todo estuviera bien y que nada pasó

Y no te preocupas por mí, ni siquiera por ver si respiro aún

Y sé que no sirve de nada mirarte ni pedirte que me mires

Cuando todas tus mentiras que salen de esos pálidos labios

Se transforman en verdades y destrozan a mi pobre corazón

Y no me importa…sí, sí, sí, ahora que lo pienso ya todo pasó

¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos una vez, solo una más y decirme si eres feliz ahora?

¿Me lo dirías a la cara, a estos ojos en los que muchas veces te perdiste o simplemente he sido borrada ya de tu mente?

¿Eres feliz ahora?

¿Eres feliz ahora?

Has logrado lo que te habías propuesto

Tomaste todo lo que había para tomar sin ningún remordimiento

Y me dejaste como un plato vacío

Y no te importa, sí, lo sé demasiado bien

Y te estoy echando toda la culpa, pero se que también yo soy culpable

Te ame más de la cuenta, te ame tanto que dolía

Porque no me importa, sí, sí, sí, lo gritó a todos

No me importa amarte y así a la vez odiarte

¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos una vez, solo una más y decirme si eres feliz ahora?

¿Me lo dirías a la cara, a esos ojos en los que muchas veces te perdiste o simplemente he sido borrada ya de tu mente?

¿Eres feliz ahora?

¿Eres feliz ahora?

¿Tiene todos lo que quieres? ¿Te ha faltado algo por destruir en mí?

Puedes levantarte y dejar todo lo que tienes, incluso puedes tratar de olvidarme

¡Oh sí! Puedes tratar, pero muy en el fondo de mí, se que no podrás

Puedes huir de todos y de todo, pero no puedes huir de ti mismo

Lo sabes tú, lo se yo, sí, créeme que lo sé…

¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos una vez, solo una más y decirme si eres feliz ahora?

¿Me lo dirías a la cara, a esos ojos en los que muchas veces te perdiste o simplemente he sido borrada ya de tu mente?

¿Eres feliz ahora?

¿Eres feliz ahora?

Ahora yo te responderé

¿Eres feliz ahora? Sí, sí, sí

Tus ojos dicen que no, tus labios dicen que sí

¿Me puedes mirar a los ojos ahora?

¿Por qué desvías esta vez la mirada?

Tienes todo lo que pudiste obtener de mí

¿Eres feliz ahora?

Con esa pregunta siento mis lágrimas salir de mis ojos

No puedo más…

(DRACO)

¡Hey tú! Si tú….la chica de los ojos mieles, la de mirada triste

La que una vez amé, y creo que aún sigo amando

Todo el mundo ha visto lo mucho que te quería

¿Acaso no ves que esto es necesario?

¿No ves que todo lo hago por ti?

Si te digo lo que siento cuando dices odiarme…

Se me parte el alma solo de escucharlo

Pero ahora…sí…ahora no tengo nada que ganar, nada que perder

Todo el mundo ha visto ya lo nuestro destruido

Y al contrario de lo que piensas, si me preocupo por ver si aún respiras

No te miro a los ojos pues puedo delatarme

Debo hacerlo por ti, para que estés bien

¿Qué si soy feliz ahora? En apariencia si, pero internamente no

Tú mejor que nadie, que me conoces a la perfección, deberías saber como me siento

Pero como dices tú, ya todo ha pasado

Y solo me queda un puñado de recuerdos

No te preocupes de cómo me siento

No sientas nunca más odiarme

Prefiero tu odio a tu sutil indiferencia

Si se que me odias, sabré que sigo presente de alguna forma en tu vida

Tu no eres yo, puedes reconstruir tu vida

Tratar de ser feliz

Se feliz con cualquiera, aunque eso me parta el alma a mí

Silencio mi voz, pues no tengo alternativa

Desvío la mirada pues no quiero llorar

Y aún con todo lo pasado, no te preocupes de mí

No veas mi apariencia, no trates de entenderme

Es mejor así

Es mejor para ti

Solo quiero que estés bien

Aunque me gustaría poder decirte que todo salio al revés

Jamás pensé enamorarme de ti

Jamás te vi como un plato de comida, o algo parecido

Vi en ti toda esa belleza que me capturó

Tienes mucha razón, puedo huir de todos, pero no de mí

Ni de los recuerdos

Ni de los besos que compartimos

Ni de la calidez de tus labios, de tus brazos

Oh, por favor, no llores más, ¡Calla mi dulce niña, calla en esta noche sin luna, que hoy los ángeles lloran por nuestra amarga separación!

Trato de no sentir, de no dejar en ver este sufrimiento que me ahoga

Ya no duermo…

No como…

No sueño…

No vivo…

Respiro sin respirar

Veo pasar la vida de manera fría y sin esperanza alguna

Contigo se ha ido mi frío corazón…

Y no sabes como me duele no poder decirte el porque de todo esto…

Recuerda…todo ha sido por ti….

Traté de mentirte y de mentirme a mí…

Pero el engaño es solo el principio para perderse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta….espero sus comentarios…

Bexos y abraxos

Perversa

Ciao

"No susurrabas en mi oído, sino en mi corazón. No eran mis labios lo que tú besabas: era mi alma"


End file.
